Contes et divagations d'une yaoiste
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Ramassis de bêtises en tous genres sortis de mon esprit tordu alors que les contes pour enfants sont revisités à ma façon avec des teintes de Yaoi alors homophobes veuillez ne pas lire ce qui suit, merci ! Hommage à Michel Ocelot dont les courts métrages ont bercés mon enfance et mon adolescence ! (je passerai sans doute par tous les rating)
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot de l'auteure : Coucou ! C'est Tsuki, votre tarée préférée ! J'en fais trop ? Mais non voyons ! Bref, je suis ici pour vous faire « retomber » en enfance xD Enfin presque ! Puisque les enfants ne lisent pas de yaoi à ce que je sache ! _*toussote*_ passons… je vous présente donc les quelques contes que j'ai imaginée en regardant ceux de Michel Ocelot qui est également le créateur de Kirikou et d'Azur et Asmar ! Et c'est parti !

* * *

Contes et divagations 1 : Le Prince des Diamants

KxAxKxAxKxA

Moi : Bon, le premier conte ! Alors Aichi tu fais le prince ensorcelé !

Aichi : _*choqué*_ Mais pourquoi moi ?!

Misaki : Parce que ça te vas à merveille !

Asaka : Complètement d'accord !

Aichi : _*déprime*_ …

Moi : C'est parti !

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- Alors comme ça tous les autres princes ayant tenté de libérer la princesse ont disparus sans laisser de traces ?

\- Oui, Kai et plus personne n'a entendu parler d'eux depuis.

\- Je vois.

Qui sont donc nos deux parleurs ? Oh il s'agit du prince Kai Toshiki et de son meilleur ami et confident, Miwa. Nos deux héros avaient entendus une sacrée rumeur. Mais qui ne l'avait pas entendu allons ! Sur le fait qu'un membre d'une famille royale était victime d'une malédiction et que tous ceux ayant tenté de l'en délivrer avaient mystérieusement disparus. Alors n'écoutant que leur courage ! –Mais oui, on y croit !- Notre valeureux prince écarlate était donc partis secourir tout ce petit monde avec son fidèle serviteur avec lui, au cas où ! Bref, les voilà donc dans la fameuse prairie où toutes ces mystérieuses disparitions avaient eues lieu. D'après la hauteur des herbes, il était facile d'égarer un objet mais le prince comme son meilleur ami ne firent pas attention à ce détail alors qu'ils commencèrent à fouiller les alentours. Alors qu'il inspectait les herbes, Kai marcha sur quelque chose de dur. Intrigué, il retira son pied et découvrit un diamant de belle taille à moitié enfoncé dans la terre. Il se baissa et le ramassa. Miwa regarda par-dessus l'épaule du brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un diamant fait ici ?

Avant que Kai n'ait eut la possibilité de répondre, une voix douce et masculine répondit à sa place.

\- Prince, vous tenez là l'un des quelques diamants composant ma propre couronne qui s'est brisée dans cette prairie.

Notre duo se retourna et vit alors un spectacle auquel ils ne s'étaient nullement attendus. Ce n'était pas une princesse qui était prisonnière d'une malédiction mais un jeune prince aussi frêle qu'une princesse.

\- Bah c'était pas une princesse en fait… Miwa semblait légèrement déçu par ce constat alors que Kai le frappait derrière le crâne.

\- Idiot. La rumeur disait « un membre d'une famille royale » pas « une princesse ». Ça c'est l'interprétation qui a été faite par tous les idiots ayant eu connaissance de la rumeur.

Et toc, le blond avait été cassé dans les règles de l'art par son meilleur ami. La situation sembla amuser le jeune prince en lui tirant un sourire.

\- Bon, alors pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous délivrer de cette malédiction, prince… ?

\- Aichi. Sourit le prisonnier avant de commencer son explication. Ma couronne de diamant s'est défaite dans cette prairie et un monstre en a profité pour me clouer sur le trône que vous voyez. Dit-il en désignant son trône de cristal où il était assis. Le dit monstre était justement derrière lui et de sa gueule béante abritant de belles rangées de dents acérées avait de quoi faire fuir les plus pleutres osant s'aventurer jusque-là. Pas impressionné pour un sou par la bête qui possédait plus de 6 bras, trois de chaque côté et couverte d'écailles noires en plus de deux prunelles rouges, Kai s'adressa de nouveau à beau prince auquel il ne manquait que la couronne.

\- Donc, vous ne pouvez pas bouger ?

\- Non, malgré moi, je suis devenu une statue.

\- O joie ! S'exclama Miwa de manière qu'il voulait théâtrale et dramatique.

Kai le fusilla du regard avant de continuer.

\- Et concrètement ?

\- Pour me délivrer, il vous faut rassembler tous les diamants composant ma couronne en une heure seulement, offrir le dernier au monstre qui me garde pour qu'il vous laisse passer, la poser sur ma tête et je serai libre de bouger et si vous le souhaitez… De vous épouser… Acheva-t-il, les joues rougies par la gêne.

Kai ne réagit pas mais intérieurement, séduit par le bel ange qu'il avait face à lui, il avoua que l'épouser ne lui déplairait certainement pas ! Mais il ne devait pas y penser maintenant. D'abord la malédiction. Aussi il avait encore un point obscur à éclaircir.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux princes qui ont échoués ?

\- Transformés en fourmis, ils grouillent quelque part entre les hautes herbes. Répondit tristement Aichi.

Voilà qui expliquait tout ! Mais ne perdant plus de temps en discussion car ils n'avaient qu'une heure, nos héros se mirent donc à la recherche de ces fameux diamants. Les secondes devinrent doucement des minutes puis l'heure qui leur était impartie était bientôt écoulée. Ils n'avaient en tout trouvé que la moitié des diamants composant la couronne. Celle-ci était donc à moitié reformée seulement. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu… Les fourmis leur vinrent en aide ! Elles apportèrent les diamants restants et ils purent enfin terminer la couronne. Kai s'avança vers le prince et lança le dernier diamant dans la gueule menaçante du monstre qui se calma et le laissa approcher. Avec révérence, le prince brun posa la couronne sur la tête du jeune homme à la chevelure bleue et celui-ci put enfin bouger. Avec ravissement, Aichi se leva et embrassa son sauveur qui lui répondit sans hésiter sous les « JE LE SAVAIS ! » d'un Miwa hystérique comme pas deux.

Un brouhaha du diable fit se détacher les tourtereaux qui tombèrent sur de nombreux princes qui les félicitaient joyeusement, heureux de leur bonheur et reconnaissant au prince Kai de les avoir sauvé et permit de reprendre leur forme humaine. Derrière le trône de cristal, le monstre avait laissé la place à un être aux cheveux et aux yeux de feu ricanant comme un dément et qui semblait satisfait de la tournure des évènements (tiens ça rime xD ok, je sors…). Comme quoi, son idée avait bien marché ! Un véritable amour était né et cela grâce à lui ! Pour une fois qu'une malédiction peut servir à quelque chose de bien, non mais ! Pour ce qui est de nos deux princes, ils se marièrent au château de Kai, Aichi retrouva sa famille et Miwa se trouva une jolie fiancée nommée Misaki. Tous vécurent heureux et durant très longtemps. Et moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire !

The End !

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*ricane comme une folle en étant fière de son ramassis d'idioties*_ Alors, vos avis ?

Kai : _*toujours aussi cash*_ Débile.

Miwa : Mais qui est ce perso à la fin ?

Ren : _*arrive de nul part en sautant à pieds joins*_ MOI !

Miwa : _*goute de sueur derrière la tête avec les corbeaux qui passent*_ Evidemment, pourquoi ai-je donc posé la question... Tsu, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de ramener cet abruti dans ton délire, hein ?

Moi : Nan xD _*fière d'elle*_ Et puis, lui au moins, il s'amuse dans tous les rôles que je lui donne. Il ne passe pas son temps à se plaindre comme certains... _*regard qui ne vise absolument personne...*_

Aichi : _*déprime...*_ Et moi, je suis encore la "princesse en détresse"...

Moi : Pardon, Aichi-chan ^^" _*n'éprouve pas une once de remords malgré ce qu'elle veut faire croire*_ Tu le sera pas la prochaine fois, promis !

Kai : Mais oui, je demande à voir ça... _*regarde les lecteurs*_ Bon, en attendant qu'elle nous ponde d'autres conneries de ce genre, nous vous invitons à laisser des reviews pour nous soutenir, nous les persos de Vanguard qu'elle prend plaisir à persécuter depuis quelques semaines maintenant. A une prochaine fois.


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : Me revoilà pour un second conte dont le début risque fort de vous rappelez l'introduction de Hercule de Disney xD navrée mais cette scène m'avait tellement marquée que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la remixer à la ma façon... LOL ! Bonne lecture à vous quoi qu'il en soit !

Petites précisions de vocabulaire :

Une pelisse : Manteau doublé de fourrure

Un hennin : Haut bonnet pointu et rigide porté, avec des voiles, par les femmes en Occident au XVème siècle.

* * *

Coin des reviews

Katsumi19 : T'aurais-je tuée avec mes idioties ? J'espère pas xD Moi influencer par le cherry coc, les tagadas et le Nutella ? Oh si peu xD alors que j'en ai mangé ce midi et but aussi ! Ca fait vite effet dis donc ! Contente que tu ais aimé mon délire ! Aichi est chou j'avoue. Kai ? Tu t'attendais à quoi venant de lui, franchement ! Ren qui débarque... Je sais mais j'étais obligée de le faire, c'était trop tentant ! MDR ! Tu en veux d'autre ? Mais ma chère tu es et tu seras servie !

Tsubasa Sora : Eh oui, Ren était le monstre xD Contente que tu ais aimé ce conte un peu étrange et j'espère que celui qui suit te ravira tout autant ^^ Et je suis tout à fait de ton avis... VIVE LES MARIES !

* * *

Contes et divagation 2 : Le dragon-garou

KxAxKxAxKxA

Moi : Il était une fois dans un pays lointain et il y a si longtemps que plus personne ne s'en souviens…

Misaki : _*roule des yeux au ciel*_ Non mais écoutez là ! Elle va encore nous la jouer Maitresse des Contes !

Asaka : Relaxe, Tsu-chan !

Emi : _*clin d'œil complice*_ On prend les choses en main, d'acc darling ?

Moi : Bon, puisque je me fais jarter de mon propre délire, allez-y les filles !

Misaki : _*toussote*_ Nous disions donc… Ah oui ! Il était une fois…

KxAxKxAxKxA

Il était une fois donc ! Une fête était donnée chez le duc de la région et toutes les bonnes familles de cette même région avaient été conviées. La musique comme les mets les plus raffinés étaient de la fête alors que le duc Kenji Mitsusada, fier comme un paon présentait l'évènement vedette de la soirée. Le Chevalier Kai, le Pourfendeur de Dragon avait choisi une épouse en la personne de Kourin, la fille aînée du duc. Le couple saluait les autres invités qui les félicitaient joyeusement de leurs fiançailles.

\- Vives les amoureux ! S'exclama une femme.

\- Le plus beau et la plus belle ! Rajouta une autre.

\- Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre !

\- C'est le couple idéal ! Toute une vie de bonheur ! S'extasia un autre Chevalier en levant son verre au couple.

Ne supportant pas d'en voir d'avantage, Aichi, le doux fils cadet du duc quitta la sale et laissa couler ses larmes sur le balcon de sa chambre. L'ayant remarqué, le duc vient tenter de réconforter son jeune fils. Posant une main qui se voulait apaisante et réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le duc s'adressa doucement à lui en ces mots.

\- Mon enfant, ne pleurez point ce sera bientôt votre tour.

\- Non ! S'exclama le jeune homme ne cachant son visage dans ses mains avant de reprendre la parole. J'étais pour lui, je l'aimais…

\- Qui ne vous aimerait ? Mais il est normal qu'il choisisse votre sœur aînée. Répondit le père. Ce que vous ignorez c'est que Kourin lui a sauvé la vie lorsqu'il était en prison alors que tous l'avaient abandonné en lui offrant la pelisse*…

\- Mais c'est moi qui aie fait cela ! S'indigna Aichi en se tournant vers son père et le regardant farouchement droit dans les yeux.

N'en croyant pas un mot, le père secoua la tête.

\- Allons, le chagrin vous trouble. Vous étiez trop jeune alors. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se remémorant les souvenirs de cette période. Je me rappel, c'était une période où vous perdiez vos ornements.

Aichi se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur et d'indignation et baissa la tête alors que son père quittait sa chambre, le laissant seul avec sa peine.

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin du château, un couple profitait du soleil couchant et de la douceur de la nuit qui commençait à étendre son manteau sur le ciel. Kourin vêtue de sa robe longue vert pâle brodée d'or et de son hennin tenant sa longue chevelure blonde bien place se tenait face au Chevalier Kai, vêtu à la manière d'un prince. D'une chemise bouche écarlate et d'un pantalon noir, le tout de soie. Une ceinture de cuir ceignant sa taille à laquelle était accrochée une dague bien au chaud dans son fourreau. Une chainette d'or finement ouvragée ornait son cou et dans sa main, il tenait celle plus fine de sa belle fiancée qui le regardait de manière enamourée.

\- Seuls, enfin. Commença le jeune homme sans quitter sa future compagne de ses prunelles vertes.

\- Et ce soir, nous irons nous promener au clair de lune. Renchérit-elle tendrement.

\- Non. Coupa Kai en retirant sa main un peu brusquement, faisant naitre l'incompréhension chez la blonde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis à vous corps et âme sauf les nuits de pleines lunes où je dois être seul. Répondit-il sans la ménager.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-elle, sur de son bon droit de tout savoir sur le Chevalier.

\- C'est un secret que je ne puis révélé à âme qui vive. Même à vous.

\- Le jour de nos fiançailles, vous m'annoncez que vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela… Tenta-t-il de la détromper sans hausser le ton, ce qui n'aurait servie à rien. Pour lui, les femmes n'étaient pas des jouets aussi il fallait les respecter et prendre soin d'elle. Comme des autres êtres vivants.

\- Je vous aime depuis toujours, je vous ai secouru en prison alors que tous vous avaient abandonné ! s'indigna Kourin, en fronçant ses sourcils fins, la colère grondante.

\- Je le sais, jamais je n'oublierai cela... Ce fut le début de mon amour pour vous.

\- Ce pauvre amour montre déjà ses limites. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, arrêtons là nos fiançailles. Adieu, monsieur. Et elle se détourna.

Kai soupira et en vient à regretter le choix qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi cela ? Tout simplement qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'amour intense et réel pour la jeune femme. Non. Ce sentiment allait au jeune frère de cette dernière mais, il avait eu peur des réactions. Sur celle du concerné à vrai dire alors il avait tu ses sentiments maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement… Pourtant, il céda.

\- Restez, je vais vous donner la plus grande preuve d'amour possible. Déclara-t-il et il prit une grande inspiration à peine perceptible avant de reprendre. Et vous conférer tout pouvoir sur moi. Je suis un dragon-garou.

La jeune femme en fut stupéfaite ! Mais laissa le jeune Chevalier reprendre son explication.

\- Les nuits de pleine lune, la chainette que je suis forcé de porter se met à me brûler atrocement et je dois l'enlever. Je me transforme alors en dragon. Au petit matin, je dois me remettre la chainette autour du cou, pour redevenir humain. Si jamais je ne la retrouvais pas… Je resterai dragon à jamais. Vous comprenez maintenant, vous savez pourquoi je dois être seul.

Kourin se rapprocha et posa une main douce sur la poitrine du jeune homme brun et secoua la tête.

\- Au contraire, c'est là que vous avez besoin du réconfort de celle qui vous aime.

\- Non.

\- Je veux voir ce prodige ! Je l'exige si je suis bien celle que vous aimez ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Ce fut donc ce qui se produisit. Alors que la lune allait être pleine, ils partirent tous deux à cheval dans le Bois Noir. Une fois là-bas. Kai sentit la chainette le brûler de façon insoutenable et la lune pleine et ronde se fit voir, se débarrassant de sa parure de nuages noirs.

\- Détournez le regard.

\- Non, allez.

\- Adieu ma Dame. Dit Kai en retirant la chainette avant de la cacher dans le buisson d'orties habituel. Il se changea alors en un grand dragon aux écailles écarlates luisantes dans la nuit et aux muscles puissants. Un dernier regard sur la blonde et il s'enfuit dans les fourrés. La belle plongea sa main dans le dit buisson après s'être assurée d'être seule, saisit la chainette et reparti aussi château aussi vite qu'elle le put. Une fois de retour dans le jardin, elle jeta le bijou dans le puit profond et ^rit un ton à la fois désespéré et paniqué avant de hurler presque comme un loup à l'agonie.

\- A L'AIDE ! UN MALHEUR EPOUVANTABLE EST ARRIVE ! KAI A ETE ATTAQUE ET DEVORE PAR LE DRAGON ROUGE DU BOIS NOIR ! HELAS MON AMOUR !

Tous avaient accourut en entendant le drame.

\- Le malheur est sur nous ! S'écria le duc, affligé en levant ses bras vers le ciel.

\- C'est étrange car ce dragon n'est pas un mangeur d'homme… Se méfia le chasseur nommé Tetsu en plissant les yeux.

\- Plus maintenant ! Rétorqua la blonde. Il fait faire une battue et tuer son monstre avant qu'un autre ne subisse le même sort que mon pauvre Kai ! Pleura-telle faussement en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Ma vie est finie !

\- La mienne aussi… Murmura tristement, Aichi qui était sorti à son balcon en entendant les cris de sa sœur.

Les cors sonnaient et Kourin aboyait des instructions. Le duc s'adressa à son cadet, lui demandant de rester sur place, il ne voulait pas d'autres drames et il suivit sa fille aînée ainsi que les soldats.

\- Ce que j'aurai souhaité… Que le dragon me dévore comme il a dévoré Kai… Chuchota Aichi, les yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'il menait sa monture vers la source où lui et le puissant Chevalier aimaient tant se rafraichir. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus descendit de cheval et laissa ce dernier se désaltéré à la source alors qu'il caressait sa tête avec tendresse et douceur. Pourtant alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, un grondement sinistre le fit sursauter.

Un ours énorme et aux yeux brillants de faim se trouvait devant lui. Le cheval henni et s'enfuit laissant le jeune homme sans défense. Apeuré, Aichi recula tant qu'il put mais rapidement, son dos percuta un arbre et il se sentit perdu. Fermant les yeux brusquement, il entendit l'ours couiner de terreur et pousser un râle d'agonie alors qu'un grognement plus sourd et puissant résonnait. Toujours tremblant, Aichi ouvrit lentement ses prunelles qui tombèrent nez à nez, ce qui ne fut pas dur avec le dragon rouge tant redouté par la population de la région. La bête s'approcha précautionneusement du jeune fils du duc et se coucha à ses pieds. D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna la place se situant à la jointure des épaules et du cou, juste devant les longues ailes qu'il tenait repliées. Troublé par l'action de la créature, Aichi demanda tout de même timidement à celle-ci.

\- Tu veux remplacer ma monture ? La bête cracheuse de feu hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Avant de laisser Aichi s'installer à l'endroit offert si gracieusement. Je crois rêver… Dragon, à toi qui ne comprend pas, je vais raconter, Kai. Kai est mort sans savoir que c'était moi qui l'avait sauvé de sa prison.

Les pupilles du dragon s'écarquillèrent alors sue le jeune homme continuait son monologue.

\- Il avait été accusé d'un crime atroce et tous l'avaient abandonné. Ma sœur disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle sentait depuis longtemps qu'il était un monstre. Il a été jeté dans une de ces oubliettes où l'on meurt petit à petit de faim et de froid. A force de prière et d'argent, j'ai obtenu des geôliers, qu'ils lui transmettent nourriture et vêtements. Je n'avais pas un sous, j'ai vendu peu à peu tous mes ornements et je devais mentir en disant que je les avais perdu…

Aichi soupira en se rappelant de tous cela et enchaina bien vite pour masquer son trouble grandissant.

\- Ma sœur, à l'époque avait jeté une pelisse, plus assez belle pour elle. Je l'avais récupérée pour moi et je l'avais envoyée à Kai, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin dans son cachot glacé…

Plus le dragon écoutait plus, son cœur humain toujours présent battait la chamade aux révélations du jeune homme assis à la jointure du cou et de ses épaules.

\- Un jour le vrai coupable a été découvert. Kai a remercié publiquement l'inconnu qui lui avait permis de survivre et dont il avait deviné l'identité. J'étais persuadé que c'était moi qu'il désignait alors qu'à cause de la pelisse… C'était ma sœur. Elle en a profité et à prit ma place.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus prit une nouvelle inspiration et calma son chagrin causé par cette situation, se replongeant ensuite dans ses souvenirs heureux. Tout en parlant, il arracha quelques brins de chèvrefeuilles et les entoura autour de sa tête, en couronne parfumée.

\- Cette forêt est pleine de souvenir de Kai, il me conduisait dans un lieu délicieux. Une sorte de balcon entouré de chèvrefeuilles donnant un lac fleurit de nénufars… Dans mes colis pour le pauvre prisonnier, je mettais toujours des brins de ce chèvrefeuille que nous aimions tant…

Le jeune homme lâcha une exclamation stupéfaite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient à l'endroit même qu'il venait de décrire à la bête cracheuse de feu. Comment était-ce possible… ?!

\- Dragon, sorcier qui es-tu ? Tant de pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit… Mais je vais y mettre de l'ordre ! Interrogea-il en regardant le dragon droit dans ses prunelles vertes.

Les aboiements des chiens retentissaient dans les affres de la nuit et du jour bientôt levant.

\- Quel est ce tumulte ?

Ce fut Aichi qui répondit en entrant dans la pièce principale du château, rejoignant par là même son père.

\- C'est tout la famille de Kai, qui part à la chasse au dragon, poussé par ma sœur…

\- Qui galope en tête ?

\- Non. Elle s'est installée dans le manoir de Kai, comme chez elle… Père… J'ai passé toute la nuit dans la forêt avec le dragon… Annonça le jeune homme en baissant légèrement la tête, hésitant à révéler ce qu'il pensait.

\- Quelle folie, mon enfant ! S'écria presque l'homme en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

\- Après que vous m'aillez quitter, un ours est survenu et m'aurais dévoré si le dragon n'était survenu et tué l'ours. Puis il s'est couché à mes pieds, se proposant comme monture. Il m'a promené toute la nuit dans la forêt. Un chien fidèle ne serait pas plus doux, il n'est pas possible qu'il ait mangé Kai.

\- Je ne puis vous cacher… Que je suis troublé…

\- Père, je vais vous faire une demande inimaginable. Mais si vous aimez la justice et la vérité, si vous m'aimez, vous l'accepterez. La voix d'Aichi démontrait sa détermination et le duc ne put que céder. Lorsque son enfant avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de l'en sortir.

La voix de Kourin se fit entendre de longues minutes plus tard, forte et assurée alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la pièce, la tête haute.

\- Allons écartez-vous !

\- Oui, ma Dame. Répondit un serviteur qui l'escortait.

\- Père, vous m'avez fait demandée ?

\- Oui, répondit le duc Mitsusada, je désire vous faire rencontrer quelqu'un.

Le duc s'écarta avec un ample geste de la main. Un grognement se fit entendre alors que le dragon entra dans tête par une fenêtre faisant sursauter la blonde qui recula de stupeur de quelques pas !

\- Kai !

\- Que signifie ceci ? Vous venez de dire, Kai ? Le duc fronçait les sourcils en questionnant sa fille aînée.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas dis Kai ! J'ai simplement crié ! On a le front de me présenter le monstre qui a dévoré mon fiancé et on me reproche d'avoir poussé un cri !S'outragea Kourin.

\- Tu as crié Kai ! Ce dragon est Kai ! Par je ne sais quelle diablerie, elle l'a transformé en dragon ! Répliqua Aichi violemment, indigné par la conduite de sa grande sœur.

\- Non ! Il s'est transformé lui-même ! Mais il ne se transformera plus ! J'ai jetée dans le plus profond des puits la chainette qui pouvait lui rendre sa forme humaine.

Nouveau grognement du dragon que le duc calma d'un geste apaisant de la main avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son aînée.

\- Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu vivre avec un tel monstre ! Les mots de la blonde choquèrent le père qui pourtant voulait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Vous êtes liés par votre promesse de mariage.

\- Justement c'était le seul moyen de m'en défaire !

\- Mais comment avez-vous découvert son secret ?

\- Il me la confié. Annonça fièrement Kourin, d'un mouvement de tête hautain.

\- A sa place, je ne l'aurai pas fait.

\- Oh ! Il a résisté mais je fais ce que je veux avec les hommes. J'ai même pu assister à son horrible métamorphose. Persiffla-t-elle dans la direction du dragon qu'elle montra d'un doigt se voulant accusateur.

\- Il doit se transformer encore, il faut lui rendre sa chainette.

\- Trop tard. Le puit est trop profond, ce qui y tombe y reste ! Triompha-t-elle vainement.

\- L'eau était très loin, très profonde, très froide, très noire. Mais la chainette brillait tant que je l'ai retrouvé. Déclara son cadet qui rentra de nouveau dans la salle, trempé jusqu'aux os d'avoir été cherché le précieux bijou. Il se planta devant la bête et lui passa la chainette autour du cou, donnant au beau chevalier brun la possibilité de reprendre forme humaine. Chose qui fut faite dans la seconde.

\- Tu m'as sauvé encore une fois… Chuchota-t-il doucement, tendrement au jeune homme dont les vêtements et les cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau froide. Femme mauvaise, je ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec vous ! Déclara ensuite le brun en fusillant la blonde de ses yeux perçants.

Elle ricana.

\- Tu croyais peut-être que je voulais rester avec toi ?! Moi ou une autre ! Dis-toi bien que personne ne voudra jamais plus de toi !

\- Si moi ! Intervient le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus contredisant sa sœur par la même occasion, les joues rosies par la gêne d'avouer aussi ouvertement son amour, même sous-entendu qu'il vouait au Chevalier.

\- Pauvre idiot ! Tu crois avoir retrouvé le beau chevalier qui te faisais rêver et que je t'avais pris mais c'est un dragon-garou ! Tu oublies qu'à la prochaine lune, ton joli petit mari se changera en dragon !

\- Mais j'aime quand c'est un dragon…

La blonde siffla de dégoût et fut chassé dans sa chambre par son père jusqu'à nouvel ordre pendant que Kai couvrait son jeune amour de sa cape, afin de le réchauffer. Lorsque le père revient, il trouva son fils cadet dans les bras du brun et il sourit. Finalement, c'était si évident lorsqu'il y pensait réellement. Le brun n'était différent qu'avec Aichi. Il était plus vivant et moins inaccessible lorsque le plus jeune était présent et près de lui. Restant un peu en retrait, il veilla à ce que personne ne les importune. Ils devaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire…

Aichi tenait serrée autour de son corps, la lourde cape du Chevalier pour lequel son cœur battait sans parvenir à regarder ce dernier. Son cœur battait la chamade et il lui semblait l'avoir non plus dans la poitrine mais au bord des lèvres. Kai ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver du regard. Son petit ange était réellement mignon à croquer…

\- Pourquoi ma sœur… ?

La question du plus jeune le fit sortir de sa béate contemplation et il prit une main fine et tremblante dans l'une des siennes plus larges et chaudes et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Par peur. C'est toi que mon cœur a choisi mais… le rejet…

Il laissa ses paroles en suspend, espérant que son jeune interlocuteur saurait comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait. Le rouge monta encore davantage aux joues d'Aichi qui avait parfaitement comprit ce que le Chevalier voulait lui dire mais surtout, il avait dit l'aimer ! Lentement, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux verts du garou avant de parler si bas que toute personne normale ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

\- Mon cœur comme ce qui le contient t'appartient…

Kai sourit devant la gêne d'Aichi et le prit dans ses bras pour ensuite ravir ses lèvres en un baiser doux, long et langoureux. Lorsque l'échange dut se stopper, le Chevalier emmena rapidement son ange dans la chambre de ce dernier afin qu'il ne sèche et n'attrape pas la mort. D'autres fiançailles furent rapidement fêtées mais cette fois-ci, le duc pouvait être sûr et certain que le Dragon du Bois Noir n'était pas prêt de manger un être humain, Kourin ? Plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle mais quelques rumeurs parvinrent jusqu'à nos oreilles, la jeune femme aurait fini mariée à un étrange personnage du nom de Morikawa… Quant à nos amoureux, ils furent heureux et s'aimèrent aussi longtemps que l'on peut aimer notre âme-sœur. L'éternité me semble un bon moment pour en définir la durée.

The End !

* * *

Coin des persos ! 

Moi : _*fière mais épuisée*_ Nuit blanche...

Kai : _*lit*_ J'approuve.

Aichi : Merci !_ *tout content*_ Je suis pas la demoiselle en détresse !

Moi : _*sourire douteux*_ T'as vu ça ?! J'ai tenue ma parole cette fois ! _*choc en se rendant compte de ce que Kai a dit*_ YATTAAAAAAAAAAA !

Kenji : _*les corbeaux passent* _Moi, c'est le "cette fois" qui ne me rassure aucunement, venant de toi Tsuki-san...

Moi : _*mode fatiguée*_ J'ai pas eu ma dose de cherry coc' alors je ne répliquerai pas, j'ai la fleeeeeeemme ! _*s'endort*_ Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Kenji : Bon, vu qu'elle roupille, je vous invite à laisser des reviews pour qu'elle recommence à péter des plombs dès qu'elle se réveillera. Merci à vous, les amis !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : Délire numéro 3 teinté au coca cherry, les amis ! xD Je crois que certaines voudront m'interner après avoir lu ceci... Non, je ne vise ABSOLUMENT personne ! MDR ! Quoi qu'il en soit amusez-vous bien en lisant !

* * *

Coin des reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : Contente que cet o.s 2 t'ai ravie à ce point ma jolie ! Je me suis aussi très bien amusée en l'écrivant tu peux me croire !J'avoue m'être un peu déchainée suer Kourin mais même pas de remords xD bref, oui je voyais trop Kenji en père d'Aichi vas savoir pourquoi LOL ! En tout cas, je suis encore super heureuse de voir que tu suis le moindre de mes délires avec attention ! Je ne blablate pas plus et je te laisse savourer mon nouveau délire en espérant qu'il te plaira ! Inutile de préciser que je veux une review, non ? _*yeux de chibi trop chou* _

neko-chan : Merci de tous tes compliments sur mes deux précédents o.s ! Je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu et que mes délires sur nos adorables persos de Vanguard t'amuse ^^ J'espère que celui qui suit te plaira tout autant et que je te retrouverais dans les prochains !

* * *

Contes et divagations 3 : Le roi cruel et le montreur de fabulo

KxAxKxAxKxA

Moi : Quand je pense que je suis une sadique, la seule que je fais c'est sourire et ricaner comme une démente…

Ren : Tu sais que tu ne fais qu'énoncer ce que tout le monde pense de toi ?

Moi : La ferme ! Je sais et laisse-moi monologuer tranquillement sinon _*regard noir* _Poêle à frire !

Ren : _*s'enfuit loin… très loin*_ NAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOON !

KxAxKxAxKxA

L'an 3000. Tout et rien n'avait changé comparé au précédent millénaire. Ah ! Si. Une chose. Les couples dits normaux n'étaient plus les seuls à pouvoir avoir des enfants. En effet, la médecine avait fait d'énormes que dis-je d'immense progrès dans le domaine de la conception d'une nouvelle vie. En gros même les couples homosexuels pouvaient avoir des enfants s'ils le désiraient mais là n'est pas le sujet de notre histoire. Dans un royaume lointain en cet an 3000 régnait un jeune roi d'une beauté presque irréelle. Mais derrière son visage angélique, se cachait un cœur meurtri et rempli de désir de violence. Le manque d'amour dont le jeune souverain avait été victime durant son enfance avait eu de très mauvaises conséquences. Bien qu'il fut un bon roi pour ses sujets, pour ce qui était de ses nombreux prétendants, là, c'était une autre histoire.

En effet, Aichi-car tel était son nom- avait bien remarqué que la plupart des hommes venant demander sa main n'était intéresser soit que par son apparence soit pour son titre, voire même les deux à la fois, la plupart du temps. Avec le défilé incessant de ces prétendants, tous exaspérants et peu digne d'intérêt, l'humeur du jeune roi aux cheveux et aux beaux yeux bleus avait sérieusement finie par se dégrader. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus ! Tous arrogants, sans qualités et aussi idiots qu'un âne bien que cela soit une insulte pour l'animal. Il avait donc imposé à tous ses soit-disant prétendants, une épreuve. Celle de la cachette. En quoi consistait-elle ? Simple, il devait se cacher et si le méga-radar se trouvant au-dessus de la chambre du souverain les détectaient avant le couché du soleil, Aichi avait le droit de les désintégrés et cela complètement… Ne le croyant pas sérieux, les plus téméraires de tous s'étaient jetés sur cette épreuve. Grand mal leur avait pris…Tous avaient finis par être désintégré purement et simplement tandis que le jeune souverain se délectait de leur défaite à son épreuve qu'il savait impossible !

Pourtant, dans le secret de son cœur, un jeune homme d'à peine un an de plus que lui se saisit de son cœur sans le savoir. Il s'appelait Kai Toshiki et il était le Montreur de Fabulo, le plus célèbre au travers de tous les royaumes. Il était brun, grand avec une silhouette harmonieuse en plus d'une beauté sauvage qui intriguaient nombre d'autres femmes et hommes qu'Aichi jalousaient lorsqu'il les voyait tourner autour de l'autre jeune homme qu'il ne parvenait que peu souvent à apercevoir… Son cœur souffrait tant de cet amour à sens unique aux yeux bleus du jeune roi qu'il se réfugia dans les « massacres » en règle de ses prétendants, toujours nombreux bien que leur nombre ait tout de même bien diminués. Rien que de songer à Kai, Aichi sentit son cœur chavirer douloureusement. Allongé sur son lit après une énième nuit blanche, Aichi regarda le jour se lever lentement alors que sa torpeur le torturait toujours. Le soleil prit sa place dans le ciel quelques heures plus tard et le jeune roi ne put retarder d'avantage son levé. Soupirant pitoyablement, Aichi se leva, laissa ses nombreuses servantes le vêtir en même temps qu'elles babillaient entre elles.

\- Kai-sama sera sur la Grande Place de la ville ce matin avec son Fabulo ! S'exclama alors l'une d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses joues rougissantes alors qu'elle rêvait du magnifique dresseur d'oiseau chanteur.

\- Non ?! S'écria presque une autre, toute aussi rouge que la première.

\- Si ! Assura fièrement cette dernière, faisant tressaillir violemment le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue.

Heureusement, son trouble ne fut pas perçut pat les demoiselles qui achevèrent bientôt leur besogne envers lui. Une fois à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Aichi posa une main tremblante sur son cœur battant la chamade depuis qu'il avait entendu la nouvelle. Celui qui hantait son cœur… Le regard du souverain se fit déterminer et sombre alors que sa décision fut prise. Il allait tenter de s'approprier le Monteur de Fabulo, une bonne fois pour toute !

Kai quitta les coulisses de la scène et salua le public qui l'applaudit avec bonheur et enthousiasme. De nombreuses jeunes filles trop sensibles tombèrent en pamoison en le voyant, si beau dans son costume à l'image de celui d'un Mr. Loyal bien qu'il soit dans les tons rouges, souligna encore plus le côté sauvage et indomptable de l'homme taciturne.

\- Voici Mesdames et Messieurs, mon Fabulo chanteur qui a charmé votre Roi lui-même !

\- Il vaudrait mieux qu'il se fasse charmer par un homme… Soupira le Comte Miwa, en enserrant tendrement la taille de la Comtesse Misaki, son épouse bien-aimée dont le ventre s'arrondissait à vue d'œil.

La jeune femme hocha la tête aux mots de son époux. Elle n'avait aucune peine pour les prétendants qu'elle trouvait plus bêtes les uns que les autres mais la solitude du souverain la peinait. Connaissant l'histoire tragique de la famille royale des Sendo, elle ne pouvait le détester tout comme les autres nombreux sujets du royaume d'ailleurs. Ils aimaient leur roi et voudrait tous tant le voir heureux ! Kai se retira et le Fabulo sortit sur scène. Sans attendre, il se mit à chanter. La douce chanson qu'il sifflait enchanta immédiatement tous les spectateurs présents et des exclamations ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

\- Que c'est joli ! S'exclama une femme, complètement sous le charme de la mélodie.

\- En effet… Renchérit une autre.

Soudain, un vaisseau vient couper cette atmosphère reposante.

\- LE ROI ! S'écrièrent-ils tous, horrifiés et craignant pour la vie du jeune Montreur de Fabulo.

Le vaisseau atterrit devant la scène et tous purent voir le beau roi en sortir. La longue robe bleu nuit royale soulignait la silhouette frêle d'Aichi qui n'en restait pas moins un splendide jeune roi charismatique et effrayant par le sourire presque fou qui parait ses lèvres en plus de son aura presque gelé.

\- Montreur de Fabulo, montre-toi…

Le jeune homme se montra donc, il s'inclina gracieusement et attendit que le roi reprenne la parole. Chose que ce dernier ne tarda nullement à faire.

\- Je veux ton Fabulo chanteur. Combien me le vends-tu ?

\- Majesté, je vous le donne.

\- Es-tu riche à ce point ? Demanda le souverain, en haussant un sourcil, surprit des propos du jeune homme aux splendides prunelles vertes.

\- Oh non ! Le détrompa ce denier. Mais je n'ai plus besoin d'argent. Ce soir, je serai mort ou a côté de vous et de mon Fabulo.

\- Tu es candidat à l'épreuve de la cachette ?

\- Oui, Majesté…

Les spectateurs laissèrent éclater leur désappointement.

\- Oh non !

\- C'est désespérant !

\- Le pauvre !

\- Tu sais que si je te détecte avant le coucher du soleil, tu seras désintégré ? S'assura le roi alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement.

\- Oui Majesté. Et je sais que si vous ne me trouvez pas avant le coucher du soleil, je deviendrai votre époux. Déclara Kai, une flamme déterminée brûlant dans ses yeux comme dans son âme et son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'il se trouvait devant l'être qu'il chérissait tant.

\- Tu sais que le Méga-radar détecte en quelques secondes, n'importe qui n'importe où ?

\- Je sais que je vous aime. Répondit le brun avec aplomb.

\- Pauvre fou ! Renonce à l'épreuve. Ne veux-tu pas la vie sauve et la fortune ?

\- C'est vous que je veux.

Aichi renonça. La volonté de son bien-aimé était bien plus forte que la sienne. Bien qu'infiniment heureux que le Montreur de Fabulo lu ait avoué partager ses sentiments, Aichi ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter… Et d'espéré à la fois. Tout en priant que le brun réussisse l'épreuve.

\- Bien. Fais sortir le Fabulo.

\- Allez va avec la Reine, nous nous reverrons, ce soir.

\- Adieu.

Le vaisseau décolla avec le Roi et le Fabulo à son bord. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau se posa sur le toit du palais. Juste au-dessus de la chambre du souverain. Ce dernier descendit du vaisseau accompagné du petit animal et se rendit dans sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et ne comportait que peu de meubles. Un lit double, une armoire et une console posant deux écrans. Les deux étaient éteins. Aichi retira sa longue robe royale et alla s'allonger quelques minutes.

\- Chante. Ordonna-t-il au Fabulo qui s'exécuta immédiatement, charmant le jeune homme par sa mélodie apaisante.

\- Je ne peux plus me passer de cette musique. S'extasia le bleuté. Et à toi qui ne comprends pas, je peux le dire… La présence d'u animal atténuera la solitude de cette chambre que je ne supporte plus… Se saisissant d'une télécommande. Où en est le soleil ? Il appuya sur le bouton et le soleil apparut sur le premier écran de la console. L'astre solaire s'apprêtait à amorcer sa descente vers l'ouest. Oh ! Mais il est temps !

Le roi se leva et vient se planter devant la console, le Fabulo près de lui.

\- Voyons le premier. Il appuya sur le bouton bleu de la console. Une fiche d'identité sur le premier prétendant du jour apparue. Le jeune homme était beau. Blond aux yeux mauves. Mais le souverain ne sembla nullement intéressé. Assez joli mais pas plus malin que les autres. Détection.

Le méga-radar lança la recherche. Et le résultat ne tarda pas. La mer apparue à l'écran faisant hausser un sourcil à Aichi.

\- Ah. La mer… sans un bateau. Il appuya sur le bouton rouge à gauche du premier. Transparence. Tiens, Une baleine. Transparence. Un sous-marin. Transparence. Le voilà. Il appuya sur le bouton jaune à droite du premier bouton. Désintégration.

Le rayon désintégrateur fit son office et l'homme fut désintégré en à peine quelques secondes.

\- Suivant… Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux rouge apparut à l'écran. Ils se ressemblent tous. Détection. Le ciel vide. Transparence. Un aérostat dans le nuage. Transparence. Comment ?! Vide ? Il n'y a personne ! Transparence.

Dissimulé dans son fauteuil, le jeune homme se croyait parfaitement à l'abri. Cette assurance fit sourire Aichi.

\- Oui. Un petit effort d'imagination. Désintégration.

\- Au suivant. Cheveux noirs et yeux noirs, un air idiot sur le visage fut le troisième prétendant qui apparut à l'écran. Celui-là a l'air parfaitement stupide ! Détection. La foule qui attend l'ouverture du stade. C'est une idée de rester dans un espace découvert mais noyé dans une foule… C'est tout de même insuffisant. Transparence.

Le prétendant se fit désintégré sans aucun remords par le souverain qui parla d'un ton neutre.

\- Désintégration.

Aichi soupira et appuya sur le bouton faisant défiler les fiches des prétendants. Le dernier apparut.

\- Suivant… Le visage harmonieux de Kai apparut à l'écran. C'est ton maitre… Je ne voulais pas sa mort. Il s'est obstiné. Il va recevoir comme les autres, le salaire de sa présomption.

Il lança le méga-radar. Ce dernier se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite mais le brun ne fut pas détecté.

\- Eh bien ?! Le soleil ? Mais il va disparaitre ! Plus vite ! Enfin c'est impossible !

Finalement, le méga-radar s'éteignit tout seul, presque hors course. Le silence de la chambre s'était fait pesant. Un seul constat s'imposa au jeune roi.

\- J'ai perdu…

Le Fabulo sautilla en sifflotant de joie mais le souverain l'arrêta en parlant tristement.

\- Ne te réjouis pas. Ton maitre est mort. Il a trouvé le seul moyen d'échapper au méga-radar… Il s'est donné la mort. Et le méga-radar n'a plus eu personne à détecter. J'ai perdu.

Il s'écroula à genoux, le visage tourné vers le sol alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je l'ai perdu… Lui ! Je le voulais ! Tu n'étais qu'un prétexte ! Lui pouvait me sauver ! Ah… Il cacha son visage en larme dans ses mains tremblantes. Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne tuerai jamais plus ! Mais c'est trop tard, je suis un monstre… Et seul. Pour l'éternité…

\- Il y a avait un moyen de se cacher. Déclara tout à coup une voix masculine.

\- Qui parle ?

\- Il restait sur la planète, un endroit que le méga-radar ne surveillait pas. La chambre du Roi. Continua la voix si familière aux oreilles du jeune Roi.

Sous les yeux médusés du jeune souverain, le Fabulo était en réalité un homme qui retira son masque. Kai. Le montreur de Fabulo. Toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, le jeune roi se releva en murmurant honteusement, les yeux baissés sur le sol.

\- Tu en trop entendu… Pour que l'écoute encore mon amour propre.

Et il se jeta dans les bras du brun qui l'accueillit contre lui avec bonheur, en lui offrant un premier baiser époustouflant. Lorsque le manque d'air se fuit sentir, ils se séparèrent et Aichi posa la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes.

\- Mais dis-moi quand t'es-tu substituer au Fabulo ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Fabulo. J'étais trop pauvre pour en acheter. Je me suis confectionner un déguisement de Fabulo. J'étais tantôt, un montreur de Fabulo. Tantôt, un Fabulo chanteur.

Kai se mit à siffler sa mélodie et le jeune roi se blottit contre lui, le laissant l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Quelques temps plus tard, leur mariage eut lieu. Le peuple était en liesse devant la joie et le bonheur qui émanaient du jeune couple. Kai veillait sur son adorable époux comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Et c'était réciproque. Leur amour était visible et bientôt tous se surprirent à souhaiter un héritier du couple royal. Et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ca ne rata pas. Mais c'est une autre histoire…

The End !

* * *

Coin des persos !

Moi : _*épuisée mais toute contente*_ Alors, les amis ?

Aichi : _*tout rouge*_ ...

Kai : _*lit ce qu'elle vient de finir_* Passable.

Moi : _*saute dans tous les sens*_ YAAAAAAAAAATTTTTAAAAAAAAA ! KAI-CHAN APPROUVE !

Ren : Je ne pensai pas qu'Aichi-kun pouvait la jouer comme ça, tu cache bien ton jeu !

Aichi : _*gêné*_ R-REN-SAN !

Moi : Que veux-tu Ren, c'est le talent !

Kai : _*aura noire*_ Tsuki...

Moi : _*goûte de sueur derrière la tête*_ Euh... Si vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews ! _*s'enfuit loin en courant, très loin...*_


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline profondément tout en esquivant les divers projectiles que les persos lui envoient*_ Je m'excuse pour ce grand retard et vous offre en ce soir du Premier Avril, un nouveau conte sur nos persos de Vanguard inspiré de ceux du grand et immense réalisateur Michel Ocelot ! Après un an d'absence, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira alors bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Coin des reviews :

Katsumi19 : Heureuse de voir que mes histoires te plaisent autant malgré que la troisième t'es un peu échappée. J'espère que tu aimeras celle qui suit et que tu la comprendras bien ^^ Kai en dragon, j'avoue m'être bien amusée en imaginant la chose et en l'écrivant xD Bref, bonne lecture à toi ma belle !

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire en relisant ta review*_ Non, tu n'as pas rêvée, c'est bien Ren qui s'est fait désintégré par un Aichi plutôt sadique quand tu regardes xD Je suis très contente que tu aimes mes histoires et que la troisième t'es plu à ce point ! J'espère donc que ce quatrième conte te plairas autant que les trois premiers ! Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Contes er divagations 4 : Le Sorcier

Moi : _*réfléchit*_ …

Aichi : _*passe une main devant le visage de l'auteure qui ne montre aucune réaction* _Euh… Tsuki-san ?

Kai : _*soupir peu discret*_ Encore dans ses pensées tordues celle-là…

Moi : _*tilt*_ EUREKA ! _*se met à écrire de manière frénétique tout en ricanant*_ Je suis un génie, les amis !

_Les persos commencent sérieusement à avoir peur pour la santé mentale de l'auteure…_

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- L'abominable Sorcier doit être vaincu et notre Roi vénéré accordera la main de la princesse Misaki, sa fille bien-aimée au prince qui parviendra à débarrasser le royaume de cette exécrable créature !

\- Je rentrai dans le château. Déclara fortement Kai, celui que tous appelaient, le Pourfendeur de Dragons.

Tous les sujets présents se tournèrent vers lui en ricanant.

\- Mais voyons ! Intervient une vielle femme. Sire Toshiki, vous avez l'habitude de combattre des dragons, pas des sorcières !

Le dit Sire Toshiki fusilla la vieille dame de ses prunelles vertes, faisant taire tous les ricanements de la salle du trône. D'un ample mouvement de cape écarlate, il se détourna et prit congé de tous ces idiots qui menaçaient de lui faire bouillir le sang.

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- Je me demande comment c'est à l'intérieur … S'interrogea une dame âgée de sa voix tremblante alors qu'un petit attroupement de curieux s'était massé au-devant de la forteresse du Sorcier.

\- Personne n'est jamais parvenu à entrer dans cette forteresse et personne n'y parviendra jamais. Affirma un vieil homme bourru

\- Qui sait… Déclara Kai, juché sur une branche d'un arbre autour duquel les curieux étaient groupés.

\- Oh mais c'est vrai il y a vous, Messire ! Continua le vieux en levant la tête vers le Chevalier dont le visage restait impassible.

Ils ricanèrent tous de nouveau sous les propos du vieux gâteux avant que Kai ne les fasse se détourner de sa personne.

\- Le Sorcier ! S'exclama-t-il en indiquant une haute fenêtre de la bâtisse faisant se tourner les villageois dans cette direction.

Et effectivement, le Sorcier était là. L'être soit disant démoniaque observait l'agitation qui entourait son habitat. Tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut une silhouette fine, presque féminine et vêtue d'une longue toge sombre accompagnée d'épaulettes nuit ainsi que d'un casque en forme de tête de dragon assortie aux épaulettes dissimulant ainsi aux yeux de tous, son visage.

\- Le Prince Kyô !

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige mais son regard montrait un jeune homme des plus arrogants et hautains que la Terre ait jamais porté, aussi Kai fut certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à pénétrer dans la forteresse même avec un bélier de bois aussi long qu'une vingtaine de pythons royaux porté par une dizaine de soldats, de plus lourdement armés.

\- Oh vous avez vu la taille de ce bélier ?! S'exclama une jeune femme en portant les mains à ses lèvres écarquillées par la stupeur.

Les soldats avancèrent jusque devant la porte de la bâtisse et sur l'ordre de leur prince, commencèrent à frapper cette dernière de toutes leurs forces. Malheureusement au bout de quelques minutes, la tête du bélier se brisa et la déception se lut sur tous les visages alors que le Sorcier penché à sa fenêtre ricanait ouvertement de la bêtise de ses premiers assaillants.

\- Ridicule.

\- Eh bien allez-y, Seigneur ! Se moqua le vieil homme, vous ferez mieux !

\- Je ne suis pas encore prêt. Répondit Kai tout en se retenant de trancher la tête à cette vieille charogne insolente, alors que tous les autres villageois en riaient à gorges déployées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats du prince Kyô revinrent avec un immense bélier tout en fer.

\- Hou la la ! S'exclama le vieil homme, comment arrivent-ils à porter un bélier de cette taille ?! Et tout en fer !

\- En tous cas, celui-ci ne cassera pas ! Déclara une dame en souriant.

Le Prince Kyô se plaça sur le côté, laissant le chemin libre à ses soldats et donna l'ordre de frapper. Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder.

\- Dans deux minutes, ils seront à l'intérieur.

\- Ca m'étonnerait. Déclara Kai en voyant le Sorcier courir vers une tour où un poste de commande se trouvait. Il tira une manette vers le bas et les crocs de la tête de lion qui gardait la porte du château, se refermèrent sur le devant du bélier.

Le prince enragea et les soldats commencèrent à tirer le bélier vers l'arrière dans l'espoir de le déplacer faisant encore ricaner le Sorcier qui attendit le bon moment… Pour remonter la manette et s'écarter les crocs du lion faisant brutalement reculer le bélier qui s'écroula sur le Prince Kyô et ses soldats. Les pauvres.

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- Alors Seigneur Toshiki ? L'interpelle encore le vieil homme, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Vous préparez toujours activement l'attaque du château ?

\- Oui, j'observe.

Encore un ricanement général alors que le Prince Morikawa entrait fièrement (toussotements de l'auteure) en scène.

\- En attendant, continua le vieux. Il y en a qui ont la puissance et qui agissent !

\- On n'a jamais vu de canons aussi gros ! S'extasia une femme en pointant son doigt vers les trois gros canons qui avaient été placés face au château du Sorcier quelques mètres les séparant les uns des autres.

Le Prince vêtu d'une armure brune rutilante donna l'ordre de tirer. Le premier boulet détruisit une partie d'un haut rempart. Le jeune homme ricana alors que le Sorcier se précipitait dans une seconde tour dont le toit fut arraché par un second boulet, sautant par-dessus le rempart brisé avec aisance. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, un dragon de métal apparut, sortant de la tour dont le toit avait été détruit. Le Prince Morikawa donna l'ordre de tirer de nouveau. Mais tous ces tirs s'avérèrent inutiles. Le dragon avala les boulets avant de les recracher sur les canons, les détruisant sur le coup. Mais également sur les soldats et le Prince lui-même. Encore un d'hors course.

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- Tient ! Vous n'êtes pas encore allé attaquer le château du Sorcier ?

Kai secoua la tête négativement.

\- Pas encore, je réfléchis.

Alors que les villageois étaient à nouveau hilares, un troisième fils de Roi fit son apparition, le Prince Léon dont la chevelure blonde et les prunelles mauves avaient été sujet à de nombreux éloges par-delà le royaume. Son idée fut sans doute la plus astucieuse de toutes. Une partie de ses soldats étaient placés dans une haute tour d'assaut alors que d'autres la tirait vers le mur de la forteresse.

\- Celui-ci a trouvé ! Dit triomphalement le vieillard. Ils ne peuvent démolir les murailles, ils passent par-dessus !

Mais le Sorcier non plus ne manquait pas d'idées ! Il se rendit dans une troisième tour et à la surprise de tous, alors que les soldats allaient bientôt être en position favorable pour envahir la bâtisse, celle-ci sortie de terre et se hissa bien plus haut que la tour d'assaut du Prince dont la rage le fit rapidement ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Mais ce ne fut pas tout. Une grosse main de métal sortie de la porte d'entrée et poussa la tour en arrière. Les poutrelles en bois qui composaient cette dernière se brisèrent et tout ce retrouva dans la poussière.

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- Alors, le Seigneur a renoncé au château du Sorcier ?

\- Oh non. Je veux entrer et je vais trouver le moyen d'y arriver !

\- Trop tard ! Le château va bruler ! Ricana une femme rondelette.

Un quatrième prince nommé Ren et à la chevelure aussi rouge que le sang avait amené ses archers munis de flèches enflammées et visait la forteresse.

\- C'est idiot. Il s'agissait de le conquérir et non, de le détruire !

\- Mais non, le principal c'est que le Sorcier brûle avec ! Répondit la femme avec un sourire ravi qui ne plus guère au Pourfendeur de Dragon. Cette solution étant des plus lâches à ses yeux.

Le prince donna l'ordre et les archers tirèrent. De nombreuses flèches s'abattirent alors telle une pluie infernale sur les parois, les tours ainsi que les ailes de moulins du château situées sur l'une d'entre elles. Rapidement, aidées du vent, les flammes se propagèrent mais le Sorcier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et activa un nouveau mécanisme. De nombreuses petites fontaines apparurent alors au milieu de chaque foyer de flammes et les éteignirent rapidement de leurs jets. Pourtant, les ailes de moulins finirent par se détacher de leur structure et s'envolèrent vers les soldats qui hurlèrent de terreur tout en tentant de fuir à l'image de leur Prince qui ne se fit pas prier pour faire marche arrière. En vain. Tous sans exception, périrent.

KxAxKxAxKxA

\- Après cet horrible cataclysme, plus personne ne voudra s'approcher du château du sorcier… Murmura le vieillard bien assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

\- Si. Rétorqua Kai en sautant de son point d'observation. Moi, je vais y entrer.

Tous se causèrent de lui, le Pourfendeur de Dragon n'était même pas armé ! De plus, jamais il n'avait combattu de sorcier ou d'enchanteur alors comment par dieu, allait-il pouvoir réussir là où les autres avaient lamentablement échoué ?! En son for intérieur, Kai mourrait d'envie de rabattre le caquais à ces idiots qui ne faisaient rien, se contentant de critiquer ou de commenter ce que les autres faisaient. Mais il n'en fit rien, continuant son chemin. Le Sorcier était parvenu à piquer au vif son intérêt comme sa curiosité et rien que pour cela, le Chevalier avait sacrément envie d'en savoir plus. Une fois devant la porte, le Chevalier à l'armure écarlate frappa.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

Dès que ses mots furent entendus, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra sous les yeux complètement écarquillés à l'extrême des villageois qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène. Ils n'en revenaient pas !

KxAxKxAxKxA

Dès que la porte se referma, tous les chandeliers présents dans le couloir de l'entrée s'allumèrent laissant voir son hôte au Chevalier. La silhouette du Sorcier ne lui arrivait qu'à l'épaule et bien que sa toge dissimulait tout son corps et couvrant une bonne partie de son cou en un col de dentelle noire, il devait sans doute avoir des membres minces mais tout à fait charmants. Malgré la faible luminosité ambiante, Kai put apercevoir de belles prunelles bleues qui firent s'emballer son cœur alors qu'il prenait la parole d'une voix aussi douce que le velours.

\- Vous êtes le premier à avoir pensé à me demander la permission de pénétrer chez moi. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Désirez-vous visiter ? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant avec respect.

Kai accepta sans dire un mot. La bibliothèque fut la première chose qu'il lui fit découvrir. Elle était réellement vaste et de nombreux documents de tous les styles et de toutes les origines la remplissaient, émerveillant le Chevalier intérieurement. La salle de dessin fut la seconde, le sorcier –ou Aichi de son prénom- pouffa en déclarant que c'était dans cette salle qu'il travaillait aux plans de ses machines. L'atelier suivit et le Chevalier n'eut nullement besoin d'explications pour comprendre que les machines qu'il avait vu dehors venaient de là. En montant ensuite dans un bateau en forme de dragon, Aichi lui présenta ses grands moulins à eaux. Il avait capté quelques rivières souterraines afin de les mettre en marche. Vient le jardin où de nombreuses plantes diverses et variées poussaient tranquillement. Aichi apporta une explication au haussement de sourcil de son invité. Son palais ayant très peu de fenêtre, il avait mis en place un jeu de miroir afin que ses plans reçoivent le soleil qui leur fallait. Enfin, ils atterrirent dans une grotte abritant une multitude de cristaux scintillants apportant une ambiance à la féerique et intime.

\- Ce lac est très utile contre les incendies mais je l'utilise surtout pour l'agrément.

\- C'est magnifique… Déclara le Chevalier en laissant son regard s'attarder sur ce qui les entourait avant de reporter son attention sur son guide. Il n'y aura plus d'attaques. Vous pouvez retirer votre casque. Lui demanda-t-il implicitement. Il désirait beaucoup voir le visage qui se cachait sous ce masque.

Gêné, le Sorcier porta lentement ses mains à son casque et le retira lentement, le cœur battant la chamade et les joues rouges de se montrer ainsi à ce beau Chevalier. Le coup de foudre avait frappé son cœur et Aichi savait que ce dernier était perdu pour toujours.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une visite alors je ne dois pas être très présentable… Murmura-t-il bien que Kai put l'entendre.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts avait senti son cœur manquer plusieurs battements à la découverte de ce magnifique minois. Un visage aussi fin et délicat que celui d'une femme ou d'une statue grecque des plus raffinée, une chevelure bleue comme ses prunelles qui évitaient de croiser les siennes, des lèvres roses et légèrement charnues et enfin de belles rougeurs sur ses joues, le rendant encore plus attirant. Jamais un Sorcier n'avait sans doute été aussi beau que celui que Kai avait maintenant face à lui.

\- Détrompez-vous. Répondit le brun en secouant la tête négativement. Il prit ensuite une main gantée dans l'une des siennes et la porta à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser avec une infinie délicatesse qui manqua de faire s'arrêter le cœur du jeune homme légèrement plus jeune que lui. Votre beauté est bien au-delà de tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer…

Les paroles du Chevalier ainsi que son regard pénétrant achevèrent de convaincre le jeune Sorcier. Son cœur ne lui appartenait plus. Un bruit strident vient pourtant gâché ce doux moment.

\- Quel est ce bruit ?

\- Un système de sécurité qui me transmet les bruits de l'extérieur. Vous avez gagné la princesse et l'on vient vous chercher… Les yeux d'Aichi se voilèrent de tristesse alors qu'il se forçait à sourire. Votre visite fut courte.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et sortirent par un balcon, Kai s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde sous les acclamations des villageois alors que le Premier Page du Roi s'adressait à lui au travers du tumulte.

\- Prince Victorieux, le Roi n'a qu'une parole et nous venons vous escorter jusqu'à votre fiancée, la Princesse Misaki.

\- Qu'il est beau ! C'est le meilleur guerrier du royaume ! Furent les cris des villageoises alors que les hommes se contentaient de « hourra » ou autres.

Kai leva une main qui fit taire tout le monde avant de prendre la parole d'une voix grave et forte, que tous l'entende. Il avait pris sa décision et elle serait irrévocable. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur le Sorcier resté en retrait, les mains tremblantes sur sa poitrine et son doux visage qui trahissait son angoisse, Kai sut. Lui aussi avait été frappé par l'amour. Lui qui n'y avait jamais prêté la moindre attention, avait été victime d'un coup de foudre et en était ravi.

\- Je remercie sa Majesté et présente mes respectueux hommages à la Princesse Misaki que je n'épouserai pas. Des murmures et de nombreux cris d'indignations comme de stupeur se firent entendre au sein de la foule devant le château. Je préfère le Sorcier, Aichi. Aichi, lui-même se figea tandis que les mots du Chevalier faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Son visage s'éclaira d'un tendre et splendide sourire. Je reste auprès de lui. Kai se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui tendit une main que ce dernier saisit avant de se rapprocher de lui. Si cela vous convient, très cher. Finit-il avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la main de son promis.

\- Oui, Sire Kai, cela me convient tout à fait. Répondit Aichi, les joues rouges et le cœur en fête.

Pour en terminer avec ce conte, nos deux tourtereaux prirent un long moment pour se connaitre avant de s'unirent pour l'éternité. Et s'ils ne sont pas morts, c'est qu'ils vivent et s'aiment encore.

The End !

* * *

Coin des persos !

_Gros silence..._

Moi : _*commence à avoir peur*_ Bah quoi ?

Ren : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Sérieusement ?! Tu reviens un an après et avec ... CA ?!

Moi :_ *ricane_* T'as pas digéré le fait d'être mit hors course, c'est ça ?

Ren : _*rouge de honte*_ M-MAIS NO-

Tetsu :_ *le coupe_* Si, c'est tout à fait ça.

Aichi : _*sourire*_ Pour une fois, je dis : j'approuve !

Moi : _*toute fofolle*_ KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA ! _*lui saute dessus pour un câlin*_ Merci Aichi-chan !

Kai : _*aura noire*_ Lâche-le...

Moi : _*lâche Aichi*_ Oups ! Mais oui, Messire xD J'en conclus donc que c'est une ovation !

Kai : _*grogne*_ ...

Moi : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé ! Merci de votre coopération et à bientôt !


End file.
